


Omovember 2020

by champagnebubblegut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Embarrassment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting, as I'm slowly coming out of the omo closet, just my first omovember, pee accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnebubblegut/pseuds/champagnebubblegut
Summary: It's mostly pee, guys
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. wetting in a diaper

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Omovember, I will catch up, I promise.  
> You can call me M, I'm a sucker for incontinence of all sorts.
> 
> 1Wetting a diaper  
> 2Diaper leaking  
> 3Wetting pull-ups  
> 4Sucking on a pacifier and/or cuddling a stuffie before/during/after wetting  
> 5Comforted by someone after wetting  
> 6Wearing a onesie over a diaper  
> 7Getting their diaper change  
> 8Wearing diapers on long road trips  
> 9Pull-up leaking  
> 10Holding and accidental wetting then being diapered by someone  
> 11Forced onto the potty/toilet during wetting  
> 12Just about ‘made it’  
> 13Underwear wetting  
> 14Wetting in a formal outfit  
> 15Testing the limit  
> 16Swimwear wetting  
> 17Bed wetting  
> 18Fear wetting  
> 19Illness wetting  
> 20Crying/embarrassment after wetting  
> 21Being teased for wetting  
> 22Wetting while waiting in line for the toilet  
> 23Car/side of the road wetting  
> 24Wetting through clothes on the toilet  
> 25Wetting on public transport  
> 26Accidentally wetting outside of a diaper  
> 27Drunk/tipsy wetting  
> 28Distracted wetting (by a video game/book/movie/event/significant other/etc.)  
> 29Loud, complaining wetting  
> 30Quiet, shy wetting
> 
> Have a good day!

It had started happening a few days ago and it made Louis a little nervous. He thought diapers would help him and they did, they saved him some grace but they also made his body lazy and sometimes he just went, he just peed without any sort of warning. 

Right now he was sitting at the table, both him and Harry had just eaten and they were chatting, having glass of wine, he laughed at little at something Harry said and that was that. He was peeing.

His eyes shot wide open as the pitter pattering echoed in his head, he was sure it could be heard all the way to Doncaster. It was warm between his legs and he realized only then that he had really needed to go. 

Louis had started stress wetting about two months ago. It started with bedwetting but it got so much worse. It was after a very public accident that he allowed Harry to take him to a doctor because, well, it could’ve been something serious, medically. Which probably would’ve sounded better that stress wetting. That just made Louis feel like a little kid, more so than he already was. 

“Lou, are you going?” Harry asked, glass halfway, small frown on his face. 

Louis realized he had frozen on the edge of his chair, face flushed, mouth dangling open in relief. He was still going, it just happened, no warning, no wave of need, just going going going. 

“Y-yeah… I’m sorry we’re… at the table.” Louis chuckled nervously. 

He still wasn’t comfortable with needing the diaper like this, like, what if he wasn’t wearing it? What then? He would’ve just soaked his pants while having dinner at home with his boyfriend, he felt gross. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay, not a big deal.” Harry said, smiling confidently. 

Louis felt so lucky. A shiver ran through his spine as he stream died down, relief washing over him one last time. He stared at his lap, his diaper was warm under his joggers as he tried to remember when he had last peed that day. 

It had been a few good hours ago, he had been drinking tea and working on the computer when he leaked and made a mad dash for the loo, he made it, except for the initial leak. But this time there was nothing he could do, his muscles just gave away. 

“Babe, it’s no big deal, alright? Did you leak?”

“No.” Louis rushed to answer. 

“I-I’ll go change.” Harry nodded but stood up with him as he did, tugging at his hand. 

“Can I change you?” Louis blushed and shook his head. Harry leaned in to kiss him. 

“I’m all gross…” He mumbled.

“You’re never gross.” Harry kissed him fully, pressing a hand around Louis’ heavy diaper. It was him who broke the kiss and they just hugged, Louis’ face falling into Harry’s shoulder. It wasn’t a big deal, okay.


	2. Diaper Leaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor stubborn Lou!

Day 2 - Diaper Leaking 

It was just one long boring ass study day for Louis. He had a crucial final in two days and Harry was pampering him, tending to his every need so he could focus on his books and reviews and coloured flashcards. He was in law school and sometimes it felt like there wasn’t enough time in the world for all that he had to do. Harry helped him remember that law wasn’t the only thing in the world, that a degree wasn’t everything but on days like today it just wasn’t enough. 

Right then Louis sat at his desk in joggers, a thick diaper and Harry’s green hoodie over his own shirt. He would’ve argued that the toilet was just down the hall but he didn’t want to be worrying about that, feeling anxious enough already. He and Harry shared the study but the later was cooking, leaving Louis to himself. 

Louis gave his second cuppa of the day a long sip and scribbled something down, on the corner of a textbook. He was craving pop soda, though. He needed something sweet to keep him focused, something with a straw to keep his mouth busy, his anxiety at bay. He considered smoking but he had quit a couple of months ago. He would die swearing it affected his whole stress coping mechanisms system. The diaper crinkled underneath him and he licked his lips before giving it a long sigh. 

Harry had offered him a pacifier. Yes, a pacifier, like the ones babies used and he had made a scene, not a tantrum, a scene. Because Louis wasn’t a little kid, he was a man, becoming a lawyer, it was bad enough that he… he needed a little extra protection to stay on the dry side of things, he wasn’t sucking on a pacifier, not even if he wanted to.

“Babe!” Louis called as Harry walked down the hallway. 

“Hey, busy bee” Harry’s dimples made Louis smile. 

“Can you get me some soda?”

“Wild Berry and Watermelon?”

“Yes, please.” Louis answered with a smile and a nod cute enough for Harry to walk over to him and plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Got it.” 

Harry made his way back to the hall and Louis turned back to his desk but a few seconds later Harry’s head popped back in.

“Love, do you need a change?” 

“No, H.” Louis didn’t even turn around to reply. 

“Cause you’ve got the rash? We need to be extra careful.” Louis blushed furiously. 

“I know when I need a change, it’s a me problem, alright?”

Harry stood behind Louis’ chair with a sad expression on his face. He really wished Louis wasn’t so embarrassed about it. He let out a sigh. 

“I’ll go get the soda.”

***  
Two cans of soda and a bunch of really pretty flashcards later Louis’ leg was jiggling but he wanted to finish the chapter before taking a toilet break, it was only two more pages. A shiver ran through his spine with a wave of need, he turned around instantly to make sure Harry hadn’t casually been there to see it. 

He pressed a hand to his groin as he willed himself to concentrate a little bit more, just a little bit. He had been drinking a lot and he hadn’t been to the loo since the morning. Louis bit his lip, he didn’t want to run because Harry would know, he didn’t want him to know, he shouldn’t have waited right now and now his belly was hurting and his tip was tingling and with a little jump spasm he was peeing. 

Tiny gasps left Louis’ mouth as he wet, the diaper getting warm and soaked around him. He could feel himself going and the diaper holding it and he felt so safe his eyes were burning a little. He felt silly but it was good, he was so relaxed he even let out a little toot and blushed. 

The stream died down and he resumed studying, it’s not like he was going to admit it but sitting in his little wee mess felt nice. He picked up the last of his soda can and chugged it. 

A few minutes later Harry brought him a third can and Louis smiled giddily because Harry knew how much he liked those and he had bought a third one without him even asking. He could feel the taller boy’s mouth planting a little kiss on his ear before. 

“Boo, you’ve been here a while. Aren’t you hungry? Why don’t you take a break?” 

“ ‘m fine, don’t worry” Louis replied, turning to kiss his cheek.

***

With all the caffeine in his belly, it wasn’t long before he was squirming again but he was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t even notice until little jets of pee left his body carelessly. It wasn’t like a full on accident but more like his bladder voiding itself without his sphyncter even interacting. 

His bladder didn’t even have the chance to fill because the wet diaper lured him and he couldn’t control it. He had lost count of how much he was peeing or how many times he was reusing his diaper. 

When the sun set Louis was grumpy. He felt hungry and tired and his back was hurting a little so he finally got up. His diaper was soggy but he didn’t feel like getting a change right then, he was too tired to change his diaper, it could wait 

He found Harry sitting on the couch, watching some movie. He had made lasagna and it was waiting for Louis in the kitchen. Eagerly, he moved to the next room and placed it in the microwave. He was so hungry and he wished for his food to be ready, finally, after a full day of studying, to eat and cuddle with his boyfriend that a big spurt of pee escaped him and then another. 

Right the second the microwave started beeping he felt something damp on the inside of his thigh and then his knee. His stomach churned at the dark patch on his blue joggers. 

“Nonono… fuck…” Louis cursed as he felt a third and last spurt leaving against his will, making the shiny patch spread past his knee. When he picked up his wet gaze, he saw Harry looking at him with a sad smile. “I-I was going to…” Louis stomped his foot. “And the soda was just…”

“Let’s go change, c’mon.”

“No!” Louis whined, sniffling as he turned back to the microwave and pulled the lasagna with shaky hands. 

Harry walked over to him, placing a hand on his elbow, Louis flinched, sniffling again. 

“Lou, let’s get you cleaned up, baby.”

“No…” Louis sounded defeated but he let Harry turn him around and hold his hands in front of his tummy. “I’m hungry.” Louis sounded so childish in that moment that Harry could do nothing but be gentle. 

“It’ll only be a second, we can shower later, it’s not even that big a leak.” Harry tugged at Louis’ hand softly, guiding him out of the kitchen. “Did you go many times?”

Louis nodded, he didn’t want to talk, his throat was clogged, his voice would be wobbly and not crying was the last bit of dignity he was holding onto. 

“How many, boo?” Harry asked as they got to the room, Louis started pulling down his joggers and Harry crouched to pick them up from the floor. Louis’ diaperwas sodden and the smell of dried piss filled the whole room. Maybe Louis needed a bit of help with his changes, he made a mind note to be more insistent about those from now on. 

“I dunno” He muttered with a sniffle. “The soda was tricky.” He added as a childish justification. 

Harry stood back up with a smile, undoing the tapes to get the diaper off of him. “Maybe you did have a little too much.” He said, poking his belly before removing the soaked material. “So… this little leak is kind of my fault.” He said as he disposed of it. 

“It is kind of your fault.” Louis said, watching the way Harry dealt with his mess. Harry smiled to himself. “I want to wash.” Louis said. 

“Alright, okay. The rash cream’s on the side of the tub.” Louis nodded. “I’ll reheat your lasagna. The movie’s paused.” 

“Haz…” Harry turned to Louis before leaving. “Thanks.” 

“Nonsense. Love you. Rash cream.” Harry winked and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about posting my own omo fics is that I realize I'm not some crazy person with a kink. All fetishes are great, no one should tell you otherwise x


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 - Wetting a pull up

A good two months went by and it seemed that the stress incontinence had come to stay. Diapers were great and Harry tried to get Louis to change right after and Louis himself was getting more comfortable in his padding. The problem came when they were to go outside. 

Diapers were noticeable through clothes. Diapers crinkled. Louis started refusing nights out but then he also refused long walks or anything that could remotely end up with him hiding wet pants from strangers. 

It made Louis so upset that Harry had to stop fighting him on it. It was literally painful to watch Louis, who had always been the bubbliest loudest person ever, crying like mad begging Harry to go out without him or to tell their friends that something -anything- had happened and they couldn’t come. 

Liam’s birthday was coming up, crippling Louis with anxiety, when Harry bought the pull ups. They were a lot more discreet but they’d have to get changed right away, it was their best option. Of course Liam didn’t know, their friends didn’t know and Louis forbade Harry from telling anyone at all that he had stress incontinence. 

“What if they leak?” 

“They won’t.”

“But what if they do? Even real diapers leak.”

“Only if you re-wet on a loop.” Louis blushed furiously. 

Louis was still horribly embarrassed but to Harry the whole diaper-changes-pee thing was already like any other part of their lives, like his own peanut allergy or his low tolerance to alcohol. It was just one of those things that happened and he was to deal with but it wasn’t such a big deal. Of course if he was in Louis’ pants, pun intended, he would probably feel differently. 

“We’ll cut down fluids after lunch” Louis pulled a face, crossing his arms, leaning against the kitchen counter. “You’ll put on black trousers and at the smallest tiniest wet spot I’ll… pretend to have explosive diarrhea.” Louis couldn’t help but snort at that. “Promise, c’mon, it’s going to be fun, the boys miss you.”

Louis bit his lip as he felt Harry’s big hand wrapping around his own. He wanted to go but he really didn’t want anyone else to know, it was bad enough that Harry knew, it was bad enough that he had to put this into words for a doctor. 

“Fine.”

***

Louis was the life of the party. Yes, he had been shy at first but as soon as they sat at their table at the restaurant he was cracking jokes and making fun of Liam, plotting with the waitress to sing him happy birthday very loudly, getting the other tables to engage. Harry couldn’t stop looking at him fondly, he loved him so much and -even if he had always known it- it was nice to see Louis thriving despite his little issue. 

He noticed the signs before Louis. It was a lot like a little kid, he just knew the signs: little spasms, fretty hands, gentle tugs at his groin, completely unconscious of course. It was a little frustrating too because he would kindly try to tell Louis to hurry to the loo. When they were at home he would openly ask: “Do you need to use the toilet, love?” and Louis wouldn’t like it but he would realize he actually really did. 

Sitting at a restaurant table he wasn’t going to do that. Louis was wearing protection, he’d be alright if he had a little accident. Still, Harry did try to get his attention to no avail, Louis was talkingtalkingttalking and Niall was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. 

The thing was when it happened Louis froze, going completely silent, his mouth trembling, a little from relief, a little from fear. The other’s were laughing but the laughter would soon die down and even Harry panicked a little because the hissing was louder than he remembered. So he did the one thing a good boyfriend would do: he knocked over his glass of soda on his lap. 

“Shit, fuck.” Harry cursed, standing up, getting all the attention from the waitress, the tables close to them and his friends, who were laughing at him and calling him a clutz. Louis’ head was bowed down. “I might need smaller hands.” He joked. 

He felt a little bad for the cleaning guy, he offered to clean up himself, but in the end it overshadowed Louis’ wetting completely and no one even asked why he was suddenly blushing like mad. 

“Can you help me clean up, babe?” Harry asked. Louis blinked rapidly, standing next to him. 

“O-of course, c’mon.” 

Once inside the bathroom Louis started potty dancing, holding himself through his pants, tiny gasps leaving his mouth as he rushed to the stall, not even closing the door. 

“Didn’t you…?”

“I didn’t want to let go all of it… aaahh…” Louis sighed as pissed into the bowl. Harry smiled, watching his boyfriend’s back. 

“You’re a bit sexy when you pee.”  
“Shut up.” Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes. Not long after, Louis turned around, biting his lip.

“Thanks for that.”

“For what?”

“The show you put on out there.”

“No show, I spilled my soda” Harry replied with a smirk, Louis smiled and looked away. “Do you need a change?” 

“No.” Louis rushed to reply. 

“Sure?”

“No…”

“Come here, let me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems to have a plot of it's own?? I'm horny but also intrigued u guys


End file.
